Haggar adelantó lo inminente Sheith
by A Bloody Rainbow
Summary: "Porque Kuron y Shiro, en el fondo, son el mismo".


Me encanta pensar en ésta posibilidad dentro de la historia canon.

* * *

"Haggar tenía el control de Shiro en aquel entonces. Todo fue su culpa, un plan maestro para vencer a Voltron, atacando los puntos débiles desde adentro". O eso es lo que intenta pensar Keith mientras están de camino a la tierra.

Fue su culpa que, a los pocos días de que Shiro volviera, él hubiera estado haciendo de todo para acercarse a Keith. El Shiro real sólo lo veía como un hermano pequeño, alguien a quien podía proteger.

Haggar malinterpretó las miradas que se daban cuando era pequeño, los escapes al desierto, las veces en las que lo abrazaba sólo porque necesitaba sentirse reconfortado. O sólo tal vez, es como había dicho una vez Pidge alguna vez, _los alteanos tienen una habilidad impresionante para ver la verdad debajo de una red de apariencias._

Shiro, el de aquel entonces, no el real, buscaba cada momento para estar a solas con él. Él no se quejaba, necesitaba de él desde que había abandonado la tierra para ir a la misión Kerberos.

Después ya no bastaba con estar juntos, sino que lo tocaba cada vez que podía: en las simulaciones de entrenamientos, caminando con su mano en su hombro cuando iban por los pasillos, despidiéndolo con un abrazo más que fraternal cuando tenía que salir en misiones…

Keith no se quejaba de la cercanía nueva entre ellos dos, pero sin duda era extraña. Su corazón ahora empezaba a latir con fuerza cuando estaban juntos, en su estómago había mariposas. Era algo que nunca había sentido estando a su lado.

Y es que, ahora sabe que todo era plan de Haggar, porque ella controlaba su mente. Shiro nunca se hubiera metido en su habitación en la noche, esperando que no lo rechazara con la excusa de decirle que pensó que nunca más volvería a verlo después de una misión suicida.

Él seguramente no hubiera tomado sus manos ni lo hubiera mirado a los ojos de la forma en que lo hizo. No hubiera posado sus labios sobre su frente, no hubiera dicho "te quiero" de la forma en que lo hizo.

Shiro nunca hubiera permitido que Keith tomara su rostro y lo obligara a migrar el beso desde su frente hasta sus labios. No hubiera cerrado los ojos ni le hubiera correspondido de la manera en que lo hizo.

Shiro se hubiera detenido, le diría que todo estaba mal cuando comenzó a levantarle la camiseta, cuando entrelazó sus dedos con los de su mano protésica. No hubiera trazado un camino desde sus labios hasta su pecho, no hubiera puesto especial atención en hacer sentir amado a Keith.

Shiro no hubiera dejado que las cosas se salieran de control, que terminaran por estar desnudos uno sobre el otro. Él hubiera parado en seco cuando se disponía a entrar en Keith, cuando iba a dar un paso del que no podía volver.

Quizás Shiro—el de verdad—hubiera sido más tierno, no tan desesperado por tocarlo y ser tocado en cada milímetro de su piel. Lo hubiera besado con más calma, sería más tierno, le preguntaría _¿estás bien? _A cada segundo. Lo abrazaría y le diría cuánto tiempo esperó por eso, por estar así.

Shiro hubiera procurado el placer de Keith sobre el suyo. No hubiera parado de acariciarlo, de buscar los puntos sensibles y explotarlos con cariño, con devoción. No hubiera esperado a terminar dentro de él de manera desordenada, no hubiera usado tanta fuerza en sus mordidas, no hubiera actuado desde la locura.

No hubiera sido sexo galra. Con Shiro pudo haber hecho el amor, como humanos. El Shiro real no hubiera dejado que todo se saliera de control de esa manera.

Shiro no hubiera jugado con su corazón. Pero él no era Shiro.

Era Kuron. Era Haggar jugando con él.

Y es que, cuando ve a Allura triste y enojada por lo que Lotor hizo con su corazón, no puede evitar sentirse identificado, sentir que fue usado para un plan mayor. Porque Haggar sabía lo que hacía con Kuron, sabía que Keith no le iba a decir que no a Shiro.

Pero Keith no veía algo más que eso, desde ese dolor por haber sido usado por alguien a quien ama. No vio que Kuron también era Shiro, que tenía sus recuerdos, sus sentimientos. Que lo veía con los mismos ojos.

Que los unió para siempre cuando le dijo "te quiero" en aquella pelea en la que casi se matan mutuamente.

Keith no vió (o no quiso ver) que cuando estaba con Kuron, era Shiro sin inhibiciones, sin miedos, porque él estaba consciente de lo corto que puede ser el tiempo, porque Shiro había estado esperando demasiado, Haggar sólo adelantó lo inminente.

Porque Kuron y Shiro, en el fondo, son el mismo.

Y ambos están tomándose su tiempo para poner sobre la balanza lo que sienten y lo que deberían sentir. Están esperando a Keith para que les dé una señal, para hacer las cosas bien ésta vez, porque Shiro aún desea protegerlo como cuando era pequeño, y Kuron no quiere perder más tiempo.

Keith no sabe que el que verdaderamente controlaba a Shiro era él y no Haggar.

Que, al final, él decide si esperan toda la vida a confrontar lo que sienten, o si ahora sí son sinceros y toman el poco o mucho tiempo que les quede para quererse, como tuvo que haber sido desde el principio.

* * *

¿Temporada 8? ¿Adam? ¿Qué es eso? No los conozco.

Quedó triste pero esperanzador, ¿no? Por favor, dime qué opinas, juro que no muerdo.


End file.
